Imprevisto
by TakaRULZ
Summary: Karasu y amigo Dragon habían decidido organizar un pequeño viaje de vacacional con los hijos de este último, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como planeaban. ¿Cómo era posible que su inocente excursión al museo hubiera resultado en algo así?
1. Chapter 1

Imprevistos

\- Tío Karasu ¿Falta mucho para llegar? - preguntó el pequeño Sabo a Karasu mientras seguía caminando entre la polvorosa carretera.

\- ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Cuánto falta para la comida? -preguntó Ace.

\- ¡Quiero hacer pipí! -gritó Luffy impacientemente.

Karasu gruñó en silencio, conteniendo sus ganas de decirle alguna grosería a los pequeños de Dragon. No era que el odiara a los niños, menos aún a los hijos de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos Karasu se encontraba particularmente de mal humor.

A Dragon se le había ocurrido hacer un viaje de al Museo de Nico Olvia junto a sus hijos y le había pedido a Karasu de favor que lo acompañara. Karasu, sin pensarlo mucho, aceptó, pues si bien el museo se encontraba en un pueblo pequeño a casi dos horas de la ciudad, el estaba de vacaciones de la universidad y aquella semana le había tocado estar casi libre de trabajo. Además, pensó que sería buena idea acompañar a Dragon y pasar un rato con el, pues desde que su "bendición" había llegado al mundo y su padre le había obligado a hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos (o hermanos de Luffy, como Dragon les decía) era raro que se vieran, salvo cuando Dragon iba a presentar sus exámenes a la universidad o en días festivos. Eso sin contar el hecho de que el Museo de Nico Olvia era por mucho uno de sus lugares preferidos, pues, aunque los museos no eran su mayor pasatiempo, el adoraba la colección de dibujos de aves e historia natural de aquel museo y llevaba al menos desde preparatoria sin poner pie en dicho museo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como pensaba: el carro de Dragon se había descompuesto, por lo que pensando que no habría diferencia tomaron un autobús, el cual aseguraba que los dejaría cerca de dicho museo, pero, a la hora de bajarse se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a un lugar completamente distinto. Dragon, pensó que no sería problema ir a pie al museo a partir de ese punto, tomando esa caminata por la desértica carretera más como un viaje de excursión que como una incomodidad. Y posiblemente así era para Dragon y sus hijos, pero para Karasu había sido una pesadilla.

En lo que llevaba de aquella fatídica tarde de excursión Karasu se había llenado la mano de espinas de un cactus silvestre, le habían picado varios bichos y probablemente estaba a punto de sufrir un golpe de calor o deshidratarse, porque en su mente jamás le cruzó ni un segundo la idea de llevar consigo un termo de agua o bloqueador solar extra para si mismo y el hecho de que su vestimenta de ese día consistiera en pantalones de mezclilla, su abrigo negro predilecto y una camisa manga larga debajo de esta no mejoraban las cosas. Seguramente iba a tener una tarde muy divertida el día siguiente en el trabajo cuando llegara luciendo un "bronceado" de langosta hervida con quemaduras de primer grado incluidas.

Finalmente, Dragon pudo ver a lo lejos lo que parecía ser dicho museo, cosa que tranquilizó mucho a Karasu, quien ya no aguantaba tener que continuar con dicha odisea desértica.

\- Oye. ¿Te molesta si vamos al baño y a un restaurante antes de entrar al museo? -preguntó Dragon a Karasu.

\- No veo ningún restaurante aquí. Además, si los niños quieren ir al baño pueden orinar en la carretera o esperarse al museo, no creo que sea problema. -gruño Karasu malhumorado.

\- ¡Que asco! ¡Yo soy un niño grande y los niños grandes no hacen pipí en la calle! -gritó Luffy.

\- Entonces vamos al baño del museo a hacer pipí. -le sugirió Karasu esforzándose por sonar amable.

\- ¡Esta lejos! ¡Quiero hacer pipí ahora! - exigió el pequeño Luffy.

\- ¡Yo quiero comer ya! – gritó Ace desesperado.

\- ¡Quiero ramen y hamburgesas! -gritó Sabo, siguiéndole el juego a Ace.

\- ¡Y yo una malteada de fresa! -replicó Ace.

\- ¡Yo quiero carne asada! -gritó Luffy a Karasu, como si se tratara de su chef personal.

\- ¡No hay ningún restaurante aquí! - gritó Karasu desesperado con los hijos de Dragon.

\- De hecho, hay un pequeño restaurante allí. – dijo Dragon señalando un establecimiento al otro lado de la calle.

Karasu frunció el ceño al ver el establecimiento. "Pollos Asados D Xebec", rezaba el establecimiento en un cartel descolorido con horribles lucecillas de neón. Lo único que Karasu odiaba más que el calor era el pollo. No importaba si era frito, empanizado, hervido en caldo o al carbón, el pollo era su archienemigo.

\- No comeré allí. Vamos a otro lugar. – dijo Karasu firmemente.

\- Es lo único que hay. – contestó Dragon.

\- No es no.

\- Te ves cansado y estas de mal humor. Si no comes te vas a desmallar. -advirtió Dragon.

Karasu gruñó silenciosamente. Si, claro, se iba desmallar por saltarse una comida, no por el calor del desierto ni las picaduras de insectos, ni los cactus.

\- De acuerdo, pero no comeré. Desayune bastante en la mañana, no quiero comer nada ahora. -contestó de mala gana, rindiéndose ante Dragon y dirigiéndose a aquel mal habido restaurante.

Karasu comenzó a tener una terrible comezón en la cara y el cuello, pero prefirió no rascarse. Todas sus manos aún tenían espinas y no quería que estas se le pasaran a el resto de su cuerpo. Se sentía anormalmente cansado y bastante desanimado, no tenía idea de como regresaría a su casa en ese estado. Pese a que su sentido común le decía que solo habían recorrido seis kilómetros, el se sentía horriblemente exhausto. ¡Y pensar que el había sido el segundo lugar en la competencia de atletismo universitaria de hace dos años! ¡Se suponía que tenía que tener mucha más energía y fuerza física que eso!

Al llegar al restaurante Karasu se dejo caer en la primera silla que vió disponible dejó que Dragon pidiera la orden. Karasu cerró sus ojos y respiró hondamente, preguntándose como rayos es que aquel maldito establecimiento tenía una televisión de plasma al fondo para que los clientes se entretuvieran viendo películas de tercera, pero carecía de aire acondicionado decente. Lo más cercano a un aire acondicionado que había en ese local era un ventilador de techo, el cual, aparte de verse viejo y polvoriento, se encontraba apagado. Una voz conocida lo cortó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Karasu! ¿Qué haces aquí pelón? Pensé que andabas trabajando en el hospital.

Karasu la reconoció en seguida. Era su vieja amiga Belo Betty, quien era conocida por su actitud atrevida y su adicción al tabaco. Karasu se avergonzó de que ella lo viera tan desaliñado y decaído en ese momento.

\- Umm… Hola, Betty. ¿No tenías trabajo hoy? -preguntó Karasu.

\- El día de hoy se me antojaba pasearme por el Museo de Nico Olvia y tomar algo de aire silvestre. Y por favor, despreocupate de mi trabajo. Deje de trabajar en ese mugroso bar hace unos días. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, mi turno en el Hachinosu empezaba a las siete, por lo que fácil pasaba casi toda la tarde libre.

\- ¿Renunciaste? -preguntó Karasu algo incrédulo.

\- No exactamente. Tuve un par de problemas con unos patanes tratando de acosarme. Era un cliente frecuente (1) y cada vez que podían me manoseaban a mi y a mis compañeras. Finalmente me harté y en una de esas "accidentalmente" le derramé toda su orden encima. Eran nachos con salsa extra picante y cerveza fría, por lo que se ensucio por completo su traje de marca fina. Dije que me había tropezado y fingí demencia, pero el se puso violento y me trató de golpear. Gracias a Oda estaba completamente ebrios, por lo que me pude defender fácilmente y salir corriendo de allí. Obviamente ese tipo no regresó ni pagó su cuenta, mi jefe(2) no se lo tomo a bien y me reclamó por eso. Creo que ese gordo idiota me iba a despedir, pero antes de que lo hiciera presenté mi renuncia.

\- Lo siento mucho, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo…

Betty solo aspiró el humo de su cigarro y se rio tras escupir un poco de aquel humo. Pese al calor, su maquillaje se mantenía sin correrse, distinguiéndose su labial color carmín y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Tranquilo viejo. Ya llevaba meses planeando mi renuncia y armando mi propio negocio. Por ahora me va bien con las ventas de ese negocio. – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿De que es tu negocio? -preguntó intrigado Karasu.

\- Distribuyo mis productos en bazares y en pedidos por internet.

\- Creo que me gustaría comprarte algo. – dijo Karasu, deseoso de ayudar a Betty.

\- No creo que tu seas de las personas que compren esas cosas.

\- Claro que si. ¿Estas insinuando que soy pobre y tacaño? -exclamó indignado Karasu, enfadándose con la fumadora.

\- No, pero nunca comprarías nada de esas cosas…- contestó Betty sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¿Qué vendes que yo no pueda comprar?

\- Copas menstruales. -contestó Betty secamente.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos, el cual solo era interrumpido por Dragon y sus hijos haciendo escandalo como siempre, el sonido de la televisión y el ruido de los pollos siendo cocinados al carbón.

\- Oh. Ya veo. -dijo Karasu avergonzado al escuchar la respuesta de Betty. Por su parte ella soltó una carcajada ante la cara de vergüenza de Karasu.

\- También he estado vendiendo otros productos de menor manera, lencería, maquillaje, jabones caseros y algunas cremas para la piel. Y hablando de eso… ¿Qué diablos le paso a tu piel? ¡Se nota que te quemaste duro con el sol! ¿No quieres ir a un hospital o algo?

\- No es nada. Me sonrojo fácilmente. -mintió Karasu desviando su mirada. En realidad, se comenzaba a sentir adolorido por las quemaduras del sol y los piquetes. Sin embargo, no quería arruinarles la tarde a Dragon ni a sus hijos, ni a Betty. Si se quejaba lo mas seguro es que lo llevarían corriendo a alguna clínica de la ciudad. No era para tanto, las cosas pasarían en un rato más.

\- Oye… no se si te moleste que tu nos acompañes a Dragon, sus hijos y a mi al museo. -dijo Karasu en voz baja.

\- ¿No crees que incomodaría a Dragon? -dijo Betty a Karasu.

\- ¡No, claro que no me incomodaría! Llevo mucho sin verte después de todo. -dijo Dragón, entrometiéndose a la conversación de Betty y Karasu.

\- Será como en los viejos tiempos entonces. -dijo Betty mostrando satisfacción en el rostro.

\- Por cierto… ¿Estas bien Karasu? Te ves muy cansado. -comentó Dragon.

\- Claro que estoy bien. Solo es el calor. – dijo Karasu tratando de no preocupar a los demás.

\- ¿Usaste protección solar? -preguntó Betty directamente.

\- Si. -mintió Karasu.

\- No te creo. – contestó Betty.

\- De verdad, estoy bien… soy un hombre resistente. Solo que no me gusta el calor. Además, acaban de prender el ventilador de arriba. -dijo Karasu viendo como el ventilador comenzaba a girar.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No habías dicho que tenías varias espinas enterradas en las manos aún? -preguntó Dragon nuevamente.

\- Son pequeñas astillas. No es ningún inconveniente, además son las vacaciones de tus hijos, ellos deben de disfrutarlas.

\- Viejo, podemos llevar a Luffy, Ace y Sabo al cine o algún otro lado otro día, no es necesario que te tengas que sacrificar en estas temperaturas el día de hoy. – sugirió Betty.

\- No, no. Ellos tienen que ver el museo de Nico Olvia. ¡Hay un jardín con pájaros adentro del museo! ¡No pueden perderse eso! -gritó Karasu parándose de su asiento.

Súbitamente, Karasu oyó un ruido extraño y sintió un dolor intenso en la cabeza, pero para cuando quiso saber que rallos era ese ruido el dolor lo hizo caer en el suelo, perdiendo completamente la conciencia, sin saber quien o que era el responsable de aquello.

Karasu despertó en un lugar desconocido, sintiéndose algo mareado. Volteó a ver sus manos, dándose cuenta que tenía un tubo de suero insertado en el brazo y que sus manos tenían varias vendas, por lo que supuso que estaba en un hospital. Volteó a ver a un lado viendo que Betty estaba al lado de el, sentada en una silla.

\- Bien, bien. Parece que ya te recuperaste un poco amigo. – dijo una doctora vieja a Karasu- Soy la doctorina Kureha Chopper. ¿Dime cuál es tu nombre?

\- Karasu Rapp.(3)

\- ¡Oh! Creo que he oído de ti antes. Tu y mi nieto Tony estuvieron en la misma escuela técnica y trabajas como enfermero en el Hospital Waterdlaw. Pero eso no importa, necesito comprobar que no estés en problemas graves. ¿Cuál es tu edad actual?

\- 22.

\- ¿Has consumido alcohol, drogas o medicamentos últimamente?

\- Tomo piracetam y ritalina(4) desde hace cuatro años.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo hace un rato?

\- Creo que estaba en un restaurante. -contestó algo inseguro de su respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

\- Mi cabeza me duele mucho. También me pican mucho las manos y me arde la piel. -contestó Karasu algo cansado.

\- Al parecer no estas tan mal como pensábamos. Chico, estabas deshidratado, tenías quemaduras de primer grado, estuviste a punto de tener un golpe de calor, tuviste una reacción alérgica a las espinas de un cactus salvaje y por si fuera poco te calló un aspa abanico en la cabeza. Tienes suerte de que tengas amigos que sepan de primeros auxilios y conducir rápido. Aunque si yo hubiera sido ustedes hubiera hablado a alguna ambulancia. Bien, por ahora no te preocupes, te quedarás toda la noche aquí para monitorearte y tendrás una semana entera de reposo absoluto en tu casa. En un momento vuelvo a ver como sigues. ¡Ah! Y ni se te ocurra a ti y a tu amiguita montar una escena obscena en esta sala. ¡Ustedes los chicos de hoy son unos libertinos tremendos!

Después de la salida de la doctora Karasu se quedo sin decir nada, viendo a Betty fijamente sin decir palabra alguna. Tras unos minutos de quietud, Karasu rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Karasu a Betty tímidamente. Ella se ajustó las gafas y suspiró.

\- Una idiotez. Los hijos de Dragon se pusieron a jugar en ese local de pollo y se les ocurrió encender el botón del abanico del techo, sin saber que era. El problema era que ese abanico estaba roto y mal instalado, por lo que se calló y te golpeaste la cabeza con un aspa. Los hijos de Dragon se espantaron y pensaron que estabas muerto, uno de los cocineros (5) de ese restaurante también pensó que estabas muerto y se asustó tanto que sufrió un ataque de pánico y se desmalló allí mismo. Mi teléfono no tenía señal, por lo que te aplicamos los primeros auxilios y te llevamos en mi auto a ti junto al cocinero desmayado, pero antes uno de los dueños(6) del restaurante se enojó con nosotros y nos acusó de ser parte de un complot para arruinar su negocio. Lo peor, era que el dueño de ese restaurante estaba completamente ebrio y su horrible esposa(7) también nos acuso de haber "matado" al cocinero.

\- Eso suena horrible…

\- Lo fue, pero afortunadamente esos tipejos se calmaron y hasta nos dieron una guarnición de salchichas gratis.

\- ¿Salchichas?

\- Muchos restaurantes de pollo te dan una guarnición de salchichas con tu orden(8). ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

\- No… no tenía idea. ¿Sobraron salchichas?

\- Dragon te las guardó todas a ti. Dijo que te las darían en cuanto de dieran de alta.

\- ¿Y que pasó con el cocinero, Dragon y sus hijos?

\- El desmayado ya se recuperó y después de dejarte en el hospital Dragon se fue con sus hijos a un parque. Y Sabo te hizo un dibujo para que yo te lo diera cuando te recuperaras. -dijo Betty sacando de su bolsa un papel doblado.

Karasu lo observó. Era un dibujo de tres niños llorando ante un hombre de ropa negra tirado en el piso y varias estrellas y tachas por todos lados. En la parte superior del dibujo estaban varias letras rojas que decían "¡Lo sentimos mucho¡No te mueras camarada!"

\- ¿Camarada? ¡Ugh! Dragon no debió haberles puesto esos documentales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. – dijo Karasu perplejo al ver escritas esas palabras tan raras para un niño de seis años.

\- El estudia historia y viene de una familia de veteranos. Era obvio que tenía que heredarle sus conocimientos a alguien.

Karasu se rio en silencio, ese Dragon y sus hijos eran incorregibles, en especial Luffy, quien tras ver una película de Piratas se había obsesionado con los piratas y ahora se disfrazaba de pirata a todas horas.

\- Oye, Betty. Lo siento. -dijo Karasu en voz baja y avergonzada.

\- ¿De que rayos hablas?

\- De arruinar esta excursión. Yo hice mucho mal en arruinarle el día a Dragon, sus hijos y a ti. Por favor perdóname.

\- Viejo, no hiciste nada malo. Excepto por no usar bloqueador solar, jugar con cactus y andar vestido como esquimal gótico en pleno verano.

\- Realmente quería pasar un rato contigo y que viéramos los pájaros juntos. - dijo Karasu avergonzado.

\- ¡Hey! Relax, no hay problema. Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otra vez. O quizás…

\- ¿Quizás qué?

\- ¿Te molestaría que te visitara mañana? Podemos ver una película en tu casa. Yo me encargo de todo. Tu solo tienes que relajarte y reposar para recuperarte.

\- De acuerdo. -contestó Karasu rápidamente.

\- Muy bien. ¿Te parece bien al cuarto a las siete?

\- Por mi esta bien.

\- ¿Terror o comedia?

\- Terror.

\- ¿Palomitas instantáneas dulces o saladas?

\- Las que quieras. Solo que no tengan mucho picante.

\- Sin picante ¡Uf! ¿Quién te enseño a ser un cobarde? -contestó Betty sarcásticamente.

\- Odio el picante y no quiero gastritis gratis.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces allí nos vemos mañana. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ya le avisé a Lind y Morley de lo que te pasó y ellos ya te reportaron al trabajo con Law. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Karasu sonrió en silencio. Pese a todas las peripecias que había pasado había sido un buen día.

XXXXXXXX

1) El cliente frecuente era Absablom.

2) El ex jefe de Betty era Marshall D. Teach.

3) Decidí darle el apellido de Rapp a Karasu, este apellido es de origen alemán y significa "cabello obscuro" o "cuervo".

4) Medicamentos usados frecuentemente para tratar síntomas del TDAH y algunos otros trastornos del aprendizaje o problemas mentales.

5) El cocinero era Queen (el gordito de One Piece que se transforma en dinosaurio no la banda de rock inglesa).

6) Uno de los dueños de ese restaurante era Kaido.

7) La esposa y segunda al mando del restaurante era Big Mom.

8) Por lo menos en mi ciudad y sus alrededores es muy común que se de salchichas como guarnición en los restaurantes o fondas de pollo asado.

XXXXXXXXX

Este fanfic originalmente lo iba a publicar en la serie de One Shots de "El amor es un pájaro rebelde (y una sexy mujer fumadora)" pero al final cobró vida propia y se convirtió en esto. No se si debería dejarlo en One Shot o hacerlo con más capítulos (me estoy llenando de historias pendientes inacabadas). Algunas de las situaciones que les ocurrieron a los personajes son cosas por las que yo he pasado, aunque exageradas o con toques fantásticos. Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic. ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Betty acababa de llegar del trabajo, sintiéndose casi satisfecha. Había logrado vender varias unidades de los famosos productos de higiene femenina de la marca Strussy aquel día y si bien las ganancias seguían sin ser la gran cosa era suficiente para ayudar a los gastos de su casa y completar la colegiatura del próximo semestre. Por ahora estaba viviendo en un pequeño apartamento con su vieja amiga Ahiru, quien se acababa de graduar de la Facultad de Ingeniería y Mecánica de la Grand Line y se encontraba casi siempre ocupada en sus múltiples proyectos laborales.

\- No me acostumbro a que llegues antes de las 12 de la noche. – dijo Ahiru sonriéndole a pelimorada mientras tomaba café recostada en el sofá de la sala.

\- Pues deberías, ya que no pienso volver a trabajar en ese horrible restaurante. – contestó Betty.

\- ¿Hablas del Hachinosu?– contestó Ahiru.

\- ¡Claro! No entiendo como duré tanto tiempo trabajando en esa pocilga. Lo bueno es que todo eso esta en el pasado y soy completamente libre de esa bola de rabo verdes inútiles y sus asquerosos nachos con aderezo de mayonesa picante. - dijo Betty mientras se dirija a su habitación y buscaba un conjunto de ropa para ponerse para su cita con Karasu.

¡Ni loca lo visitaría usando los jeans negros de trabajo y la camisa en la cual había sudado todo ese día!

Betty no tardó en encontrar su vestido predilecto, el cual había elaborado ella misma hacía ya varios años. El vestido en cuestión tenía un corte irregular, pues mientras que la parte del frente le llegaba varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla, la parte trasera casi llegaba a los talones. Su color escarlata intenso y pese a su generoso escote sus mangas eran largas, creando un elegante contraste entre atrevimiento y modestia.

Una vez seleccionado el vestido, Betty se arrancó la ropa de trabajo, se encerró en el baño y prendió la regadera, metiéndose inmediatamente al agua helada y restregando un jabón de rosas contra su piel. El jabón era una marca artesanal la cual también había comenzado a vender a sus clientes y en lo personal le fascinaba a Betty por su casi imperceptible, pero agradable aroma a flores.

Tras cerrar la llave y secarse, se puso bragas, sus medias rojas y su vestido, no molestándose, como de costumbre en usar sostén. Para ella el sostén era una prenda inútil e incomoda, cuyo único propósito era cortar su circulación y lastimar su espalda. "Habiendo mil maneras de ocultar los pezones y nos venden esta porquería, además los pezones son de todo menos obscenos, la mayoría de los bebés comen de allí y no los veo quejándose ni haciendo escandalo por eso." Eso era lo que Betty respondía cada vez que alguien le preguntaba porqué se reusaba a usar corpiño la mayoría del tiempo. Retocó rápidamente su cabello, procurando que estuviera seco y pasó a aplicarse una generosa capa de polvo traslucido en su rostro. Finalmente, tras untar en sus labios su característico brillo labial color sangre, Betty finalizó su look con sus lentes y su sombrero rojo para hacer juego con el resto del atuendo.

\- ¡Que elegancia la de Francia! ¿Vas a salir a algún lado verdad? – preguntó Ahiru pícaramente al ver a Betty, cuya sensual ropa y maquillaje daba la impresión que estaba a punto de posar en Vouge o alguna otra revista de moda.

\- Algo así, Karasu me invitó a ver una película a su casa.

Ahiru se rio silenciosamente.

\- Si, claro, van a ver una película. – contestó de forma burlona.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso de eso? -preguntó Betty.

\- Oh, ya sabes como son las cosas. Dicen que quieren ver una película, llegas a su casa, el selecciona alguna película de acción de medio pelo, misteriosamente se va la señal y cuando menos te lo esperas el ya esta haciéndote…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Si quisiera algo así estoy segura que el me lo pediría.

\- Claro que te lo pedirá. En el sofá de su sala y con un preservativo en la mano. – contestó Ahiru pícaramente.

Betty tragó saliva al imaginar semejante escena. Karasu recostado en la sala de su casa viéndola de forma seductora con sus penetrantes ojos bígaros, sosteniendo un preservativo. Betty suspiró, tratando de guardar compostura y le respondió a Ahiru.

\- Uff… no va a pasarnos eso. Ya sabes como es Karasu, no tiene filtros en la lengua y es demasiado directo con las personas. Si quisiera tener sexo conmigo me lo diría directamente.

\- ¡Ohhh! Entonces tu eres la estratega detrás de todo esto y estás esperando el momento clave para tirártelo. Excelente estrategia de seducción amiga.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de Oda! ¿Por qué todos creen que tengo siempre dobles intenciones? ¿Qué no puede una mujer ver una película con su amigo sin que se torne en algo sexual? Además, acuérdate que el pobre tuvo un accidente y se encuentra en reposo absoluto en su casa. ¡Con tanto dolor en lo ultimo que pensaría es en el sexo!

\- Bueno, te recuerdo que Karasu se golpeó en la cabeza, no en la entrepierna. – dijo Ahiru con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Deberías trabajar en un cine. Ahiru, tus habilidades de proyección son asombrosas. En especial cuando proyectas tus deseos sexuales. – Ahiru se ruborizó y soltó una risilla nerviosa ante el comentario de Betty, mientras la pelimorada sonrió ante la victoria de su insulto.

\- ¿Te molesta si te robo un paquete de palomitas? - preguntó Betty, dirigiéndose a la alacena del pequeño apartamento y cambiando de tema.

\- Solo tengo una bolsa de palomitas de mantequilla y queso. -contestó Ahiru.

\- Esta perfecto. Te la repongo en cuanto pueda. Me llevaré mi laptop y tu DVD de "La Mano Asesina". – dijo Betty metiendo todo a su bolsa.

\- Está bien, solo háblame cuando llegues con Karasu y no hagan idioteces. ¡Suerte con tu estrategia! -gritó Ahiru a Betty, haciendo que esta última se pusiera roja como un tomate.

XXXXXXX

Mi segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Se que tal vez debería irme de vuelta a mis demás fanfics inacabados, pero la verdad es que me emocioné mucho con este fanfic y ahorita no tengo mucho cerebro para redactar algo que no sea fluff o comedia, pues los exámenes finales de la universidad y las situaciones de mi casa me chuparon el cerebro. Espero esta temporada de vacaciones decembrinas publicar más seguido y continuar con mis fanfics/fanarts.

No se si subí mucho el tono del fanfic en este, una parte mía quería ponerlo en clasificación M, pero no fui muy explicita realmente no creo que lo amerite (o al menos en este capítulo).

Muchas gracias a Monnie´s y a Rosslie por los comentarios, me animan mucho a continuar mis historias.


	3. Chapter 3

Karasu se mantenía tieso como una piedra en la cama de su habitación. Pese a los analgésicos que le habían recetado y de haber sido dado de alta en el hospital el seguía sintiéndose completamente decaído y con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Karasu escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta de su recamara, sin embargo, no se levantó a ver quien era.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser la última en enterarme de lo que te pasa? – dijo la madre de Karasu entrando a su cuarto con un semblante molesto.

La señora Rapp era una mujer muy robusta y de ojos obscuros, quien, a pesar de sus líneas de expresión y canas incipientes, seguía manteniendo cierto aire de juventud en sus penetrantes ojos almendrados.

\- Lo siento mamá, no quería preocuparte. Además, pensé que mis amigos ya te habían dicho. – susurró Karasu.

\- ¡Claro que me dijeron! Pero aún así me parece un descaro que no le hayas avisado a tu propia madre.

\- Tengo veintidós años y gano mi propio sueldo, puedo cuidarme solo.

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡De haber sabido que te había pasado algo así hubiera cancelado mi viaje a esa conferencia para poder estar al pendiente tuyo! -exclamó la señora Rapp preocupada por su hijo.

\- Mamá, tu eres una de las conferencistas principales de ese encuentro, yo puedo manejar esto solo.

\- Ayer ni siquiera usaste bloqueador solar para ir de excursión por la carretera. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti tras esto? – inquirió la señora Rapp.

Karasu gruñó en silencio, odiaba que su madre se preocupara por el, aunque en el fondo ella tenía razón. Pese a ser una persona bastante responsable y madura la mayoría del tiempo, a veces Karasu podía llegar a ser absurdamente distraído.

La señora Rapp le pasó a Karasu un vaso de agua helada, la cual su hijo agarró y bebió al instante.

\- Por favor mantente hidratado, es muy importante que te mantengas hidratado para que se curen tus quemaduras. Dejé comida preparada en el refrigerador para que te mantengas bien nutrido ahora que estas algo enfermo. ¡Y recuera agendar tu cita con el psiquiatra la próxima semana, en especial ahora que se te pasaron las dosis de tus medicamentos!

\- No te preocupes, ya la agendé para el próximo jueves. – contestó Karasu.

\- Por cierto… ¿Tu jefe ya sabe que estarás en reposo por una semana? Yo también trabajé para doctor Trafaglar Water D. Law cuando era joven y era un hombre bastante exigente. Dudo que su nieto sea muy distinto.

\- No te preocupes, ya hablé con el y uno de mis compañeros presentó mi justificante médico. Parece que no tendrá problemas con mi ausencia.

\- Eso espero, sería horrible que tras haber trabajado tanto en ese hospital te fueran a despedir o descontar el sueldo. ¡El hecho de que tengas una carrera técnica y experiencia profesional previa te será una llave maestra a la hora de conseguir un buen trabajo o incluso una beca en alguna universidad prestigiosa en caso de que te quieras dedicar a la investigación! ¡Tener una recomendación de la familia Water es un pasaporte al éxito! – exclamó la madre de Karasu.

\- Tengo todo bajo control. Espero que tengas éxito en tu congreso.

\- Perfecto. Espero que tengas una buena tarde. ¡Cuídate y mantente hidratado! ¡No te olvides de tus medicamentos! – concluyó la señora Rapp saliendo del cuarto de su hijo, dejándolo de esta forma solo en la casa.

Karasu miró su ventana perezosamente. Pese a ser las seis de la tarde el ardiente sol del verano seguía alumbrando toda la calle perfectamente, contrastando notablemente con la gélida temperatura de la habitación de Karasu, quien había encendido el aire acondicionado a máxima potencia. Karasu respiró hondamente y emitió un suspiro de aburrimiento. Karasu generalmente era un hombre muy activo, solía salir a hacer ejercicio casi a diario, pasaba su tiempo libre en un grupo de voluntariado donde ayudaba al santuario de aves local y si bien su trabajo como enfermero podía ser bastante tedioso a veces, la mayoría del tiempo le agradaba y se sentía orgulloso de si mismo cuando cuidaba de otras personas. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que sentía era vergüenza de si mismo. Y cansancio. Mucho dolor y cansancio, sin embargo, Karasu sabía que no podía tumbarse en los brazos de Morfeo aún, algo en su mente le decía que tenía algo que hacer pendiente.

"¡Ding, dong! ¡Ding, dong!"

Karasu se levantó lentamente de su cama al oír el sonido del timbre, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Seguramente era su madre, quien quizá había olvidado su bolso o incluso las llaves de la casa. Karasu gruñó en silencio mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la cual abrió con muchas dificultades, pues sus heridas de las manos a causa de las espinas le hacían difícil abrir o cerrar puertas.

\- ¡Hey, calvito! ¡Linda pijama! ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital anoche? – dijo Betty entrando a la casa de Karasu casualmente.

Fue al ver a la despampanante Betty que recordó su pendiente. ¡Ellos habían acordado de ver películas juntos y el muy bruto lo había olvidado!

El pobre Karasu casi se desmayó al ver como estaba vestida Betty. Sus piernas largas y descubiertas, su escote pronunciado, su maquillaje y su vestido original y elegante, rematado con aquel sobrerillo clásico. Betty en aquellos momentos parecía una celebridad famosa o una modelo recién llegando a la pasarela, mientras que Karasu por su parte estaba vestido solamente con sus desgastados pants de pijama celestes los cuales tenían un divertido estampado de pájaros negros. Karasu se sintió inapropiado al verse usando pijamas mientras que su invitada se había vestido de diva. Pese a lo que uno pudiera creer, Karasu era bastante cuidadoso de su apariencia y estaba consiente de que presentarse en pijamas ante alguien antes de las ocho de la noche, distaba mucho de ser una presentación estética o socialmente aceptable.

\- Ummm… hola. Tuve buena noche Betty. -contestó Karasu algo apenado.

\- Traje una bolsa de palomitas y un DVD de "La Mano Asesina". ¿Te gustaría verla en la televisión de tu sala o prefieres en mi computadora? – dijo Betty sonriendo.

\- Yo… emmm… creo que me gustaría en mi cuarto. Necesito acostarme un rato y los sillones de la sala son un poco incomodos para estar acostados. – contestó Karasu nerviosamente.

\- Perfecto, tu no te preocupes de nada, yo limpiaré las migajas que se tiren. ¡Ah! ¡Y antes de irme de aquí me traje las salchichas que te había guardado Dragon! ¡Saben muy bien por lo visto!

\- Oh, ya veo. Igual, tengo algo de comida congelada para cenar.

\- Igual, más comida no hace daño. Por cierto. ¿Dónde esta tu mamá? Me parece tan raro no verla por ningún lado a estas horas. – dijo Betty intrigada.

\- Oh, bueno, no está. – contestó Karasu en voz baja.

Betty se sonrojó al oír que ellos dos estaban solos en casa, pues recordó súbitamente lo que había dicho Ahiru. "Dicen que quieren ver una película, llegas a su casa, el selecciona alguna película de acción de medio pelo, misteriosamente se va la señal y cuando menos te lo esperas el ya esta haciéndote…"

…el amor.

La imagen mental de Karasu haciendo cualquier cosa sexual con ella era bastante bizarra, pues ella lo conocía desde que eran niños y nunca había ocurrido nada entre ellos. Tal vez hubo un par de momentos donde ella se sintió atraída por el, sin embargo, eso no significaba que el sintiera algo parecido por ella ni que fuera ideal proponérsele así sin razón. ¡Ellos eran amigos no pareja! Aunque en el fondo Betty no podía quitarse de la cabeza la curiosidad de probar los labios de Karasu o tocar su plano abdomen, el cual casualmente tenía descubierto.

"¡Estúpido y sensual Karasu!" pensó Betty mientras seguía a Karasu a su cuarto. Dentro de poco ellos dos tendrían una muy agradable velada.

XXXXX

¡Regresé a continuar con este fanfic, yey!

Rosslie: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que tu también estés bien en cuestiones de salud. Te deseo lo mejor.

Monnie´s: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic, la verdad es que no creo que le vaya a subir el tono mucho. Ten por seguro que también aparecerán otros Revos para hacer este fanfic aún mejor.

Como siempre, agradezco reviews y comentarios, cuídense mucho, les deseo lo mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty siguió a Karasu hacia su cuarto, el cual, gracias al aire acondicionado, mantenía una temperatura gélida. La habitación de Karasu tenía un tamaño práctico, permitiéndole acomodar una mesita cerca de su cama, así como un pequeño armario y un mueble con cajones sobre el cual se posaba una vieja televisión. Las paredes de su cuarto tenían fotografías y postales con imágenes de distintas aves del mundo, la mayoría cuervos o aves carroñeras, así como posters de varias bandas. Betty comenzó a analizar aquellos posters "Dir en Grey, Nigthwish, The Cure, Malize Mizer, Rammstein, Judas Priest, Mago de Oz y Black Sabath… quizá no sea lo que yo escucho normalmente, pero tengo que admitir que Karasu tiene buen gusto." Pensó Betty mientras veía los posters de su cuarto.

Karasu se volvió a acostar en su cama, mientras que Betty prendía el DVD y ponía en marcha la película. Karasu se sentía afortunado de tener a alguien como Betty haciéndole compañía en esos momentos, en especial ahora que ella había puesto una película en marcha. Betty se sentó al lado de la cama de Karasu y abrió la bolsa de palomitas, dejándoselas cerca a Karasu.

La película, pese a tener un título terrorífico y emocionante, resultó ser una vieja comedia detectivesca, la cual, pese a no desagradarle por completo, le parecía a Karasu algo lenta y el dolor de cabeza le impedía concentrarse en la trama por completo en la trama. A eso se le sumaba que se había saltado su dosis diaria de medicamentos para su trastorno de déficit de atención por lo que enfocar su mente en algo por mucho tiempo le era bastante difícil. Sentía como si en su mente fuera una clase de tren descarrilado, el cual, cada que trataba de regresar a las vías se apartaba aún más en dirección contraria. "La actriz de esa película se parece a la anciana que atendí el miércoles en el hospital. Me pregunto si en el hospital están teniendo problemas sin mi, casi no hay enfermeros hombres, no se si las chicas solas puedan encargarse de cargar todo, aunque creo que una de las enfermeras que trabaja allí es una transexual, así que seguro tiene músculos más fuertes que las demás enfermeras. ¿O quizá no? Me pregunto si Ivankov la conoce, debería contarle de ella. Ahora que lo recuerdo Ivankov y Lind toman clases de alemán juntos. Creo que Lind necesitaba que lo ayudara con sus clases de alemán, pero no me acuerdo que día dijo que nos viéramos para eso. ¿Será este viernes? ¿O hasta el domingo? Un momento… ¿Por qué es tipo de la película le esta hablando así? ¿Son británicos? Me acuerdo cuando viajé con mi mamá a Londres y me perdí cuando estábamos el la Catedral de San Pablo. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso? ¡Debería poner atención a la película!..." pensaba Karasu mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos en la pantalla.

Karasu trato de agarrar algunas palomitas, sin embargo, sostenerlas con sus manos mucho tiempo le era ligeramente cansado y desesperante, sus manos, seguían algo lastimadas por las espinas del día anterior. Betty notó la dificultad con la que Karasu sostenía las palomitas en sus manos, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho ella le puso una palomita directo en la boca. Karasu se avergonzó de aquel gesto. Se sentía como si el estuviera aprovechándose de ella o algo por el estilo, casi como esos sultanes tiránicos de las películas históricas que se la pasaban en su harem rodeados de concubinas que le servían la comida en la boca. O como uno de los pacientes severamente enfermos que alimentaba en el hospital. Karasu, cansado de aquella rara amabilidad procedió a hacer un esfuerzo extra y agarrar directamente un enorme puñado de palomitas directamente de la bolsa, el cual se metió seguidamente a la boca.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres asfixiarte con palomitas? – exclamó Betty desconcertada por el comportamiento de Karasu.

\- No necesito tu ayuda para comer. No soy un bebé. – gruñó Karasu con la boca llena de palomitas.

\- Se nota que te duelen las manos, deja que te consienta un poco y te de palomitas. – dijo Betty tratando de ser amable.

\- ¡Yo no quiero palomitas!

\- Entonces ¿Por qué tienes la boca llena de ellas? ¿Eh? – se mofó Betty.

Karasu, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tragarse las palomitas restantes, tras lo cual miró a Betty algo avergonzado.

\- No quiero causarte molestias. Discúlpame. – contestó apenado.

\- Darte palomitas no me causa molestias, tus berrinches sí, baboso. -respondió Betty con su impertinencia usual.

\- Lo siento, Betty, no quería ofenderte…

\- ¡Hey, no te lo tomes tan a pecho! Solo déjate consentir de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando estás lastimado. – contestó Betty relajadamente.

\- Lo se, solo que nunca nadie había sido tan amable conmigo antes. – murmuró Karasu.

\- Lo dices como si hubieras pasado toda tu vida torturado en un calabozo de la Inquisición Española.

\- No, no quiero decir que nadie haya sido así de amable antes conmigo, solo que yo… bueno, yo no me lo esperaba de ti.

\- ¿Crees que soy una ogra que come niños y organiza peleas con cuchillos clandestinas? – dijo Betty sarcásticamente.

\- No, yo no creo eso. Solo que yo… no entiendo porque una mujer tan extrovertida y sensual como perdería el tiempo conmigo. –susurró Karasu en voz baja.

Betty se sonrojo al escuchar como Karasu la llamaba "sensual". Ella observó el rostro de Karasu analizando su expresión y sus rasgos faciales detalladamente: nariz aguileña, labios asimétricos, pómulos marcados y unos penetrantes ojos rasgados color bígaro. La curiosa ausencia de cejas y cualquier tipo de vello facial hacía que la palidez de su piel y el vibrante color de sus ojos resaltaran tremendamente. Sus facciones duras y rasgos faciales poco comunes quizá no serían las prototípicas de un modelo, pero personalmente a Betty le fascinaban. Había algo en el pálido rostro de Karasu que le parecía único y atractivo. Karasu también observaba a Betty, su rostro redondo, su piel finamente maquillada y sus ovalados ojos color menta, los cuales se encontraban rodeados de gruesas pestañas negras. La mirada de Karasu bajo al escote de Betty, el cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Karasu se percató de donde había depositado su mirada y sintiendo pena trató de enfocarse de nuevo en su rostro, mirando fijamente aquel flequillo púrpura que le cubría la frente. Si había algún atributo físico que adoraba y envidiaba de Betty era su cabello púrpura y sedoso. Se preguntó que textura u olor tendría, pero presentía que sería incomodo tratar de tocarle el cabello sin ninguna razón o aviso previo. En el aire se sentía cierta tensión imposible de ignorar para ambos. Fue Betty la que cortó el silencio.

\- Karasu, somos amigos, los amigos pierden el tiempo juntos. Por cierto, creo que esta película no esta resultando tan entretenida como creía que sería. ¿Qué te parece si vemos otra cosa, pelón? – dijo Betty sonriéndole a Karasu, haciendo un esfuerzo por cortar de golpe aquella tensión que habían generado.

\- Me parece bien. Si quieres puedes checar en el cajón de arriba al lado izquierdo, tengo algunos DVDs de series viejas y varios documentales…

\- ¿Tienes el documental del hombre pájaro, verdad? – preguntó Betty.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Karasu desconcertado.

\- Era la única cosa de la que hablabas en secundaria.

\- Ah, ya se me había olvidado mi etapa del hombre pájaro. – dijo Karasu sonriendo avergonzadamente.

\- A mi no, así que veremos a ese maldito hombre pájaro y comeremos esas salchichas que nos dio la vieja loca del restaurante ese.

\- No se me podría ocurrir un plan más perfecto. – concluyó Karasu sonriendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien, aquí con mi actualización del mes de abril. La verdad es que este mes ha sido bastante pesado para mi, la contingencia del Coronavirus hizo que quedara con mucho tiempo libre y si bien a simple vista eso se podría traducir como más tiempo para fanfics en realidad mi familia y yo nos la hemos pasado cuidando a mi mamá, quien padece de cáncer y eso (junto a toda la situación política y social del país) me ha dejado con poco tiempo y ánimos para escribir. Me hubiera encantado escribir el triple de esto y actualizar todos mis proyectos (y empezar otros) pero la salud de mi familia y mi estabilidad mental están primero.

Entre algunos detalles curiosos de este fanfic, está la mención del TDAH en Karasu, el cual esta basado en mi vida, pues yo tengo TDAH y síndrome de Asperger, y a veces mi tren de pensamientos se descarrila de esa manera. Y la idea de que Karasu pudiera tener TDAH y/o Asperger se me ocurrió por la forma en la que actúa en ciertas partes del manga, así como tributo a mis magnifica lectora Rosslie, pero esas teorías/headcannons las explicaré más a detalle en otro capítulo o fanfic.

Rosslie: La verdad basé la personalidad de la madre de Karasu en mi propia mamá y el apellido Rapp por su parte es un apellido de origen alemán que significa "cuervo" o "cabello obscuro", siendo el primer significado un descriptor tan exacto que cae como anillo al dedo y el segundo significado una chistosa ironía a costa de nuestro cuervo calvo favorito.

Agradezco a Monnie´s y a Rosslie por todos sus comentarios, así como a mis demás lectores. Espero que este fanfic les este ayudando a sobrellevar esta "cuarentona", la verdad es que escribir ahora más que nunca se ha vuelto un gran consuelo para mi.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella noche parecía ser perfecta tanto para Betty como para Karasu, había un buen documental en su televisor, compañía perfecta y una deliciosa cena en su plato: la vida era magnífica. Betty disfrutaba el hecho de que Karasu se viera tan tranquilo y relajado, pues por lo general el era un hombre ocupado con una vida en ocasiones bastante estresante. Verlo recostado en su cama comiendo su comida favorita, sonriendo y completamente enganchado en la trama de aquel documental contrastaba bastante con la imagen estoica e impetuosa que ponía en la universidad y el trabajo. A Betty le agradaba estar con el haciendo algo verdaderamente divertido como en los viejos tiempos.

Ella recordó aquellas tardes de la secundaria cuando salía de clases y pasaba horas con sus amigos jugando videojuegos o viendo videos de terror en el cibercafé, paseando por los parques locales y comiendo helado y papas a la francesa de algún puesto callejero de medio pelo que había por allí. Había sido esa misma época en la que ella comenzó a juntarse con Karasu. A Betty le costaba creer lo poco que había cambiado Karasu tras todos esos años: quizá ya no era tan tímido y arisco como lo recordaba, quizá físicamente tenía mayor tamaño y musculatura, pero en muchos sentidos el seguía siendo el mismo grandulón distraído e inquieto que amaba las aves que ella que conoció hacía años. El único cambio significativo que había sufrido Karasu era su sonrisa, pues pese a ratos ser un completo gruñón, la sonrisa de Karasu se había vuelto mucho más visible y sincera que cuando Betty recién lo conoció en la secundaria. Algo en el interior Karasu había cambiado y por alguna razón Betty no podía ignorar la atracción que sentía por ese cambio. Betty suspiró ante tal pensamiento. ¿Se había enamorado acaso ella de Karasu?

"¡Cuak, cuak! ¡Cuak, cuak!" chilló el cellular de Betty, indicando una llamada entrante.

\- ¿De donde salieron esos ruidos de patos electónicos? -preguntó Karasu desconcertado.

\- Es el estupido tono de mi celular de nuevo. Juro que lo cambiaré en cuanto llegue a mi casa. – explicó Betty mientras buscaba su celular en el interior de su desordenada bolsa.

Betty tenía una relación de amor y odio con el ringtone de su celular, pues consideraba que emitía un ruido divertido y le agradaba que el ruido de su telefono pudiera ser confundido con el de un pato, pero en el fondo aquel tono generico y a veces fastidioso, en especial cuando le hablaban por cosas serias.

Betty sacó el celular de su bolsa, sintiendose enojada porque alguien se le ocurriera llamarla en medio de la parte más interesante del documental. Al parecer a Karasu también le molestó la interrupción, pues el gruñó en silencio al momento de oir el celular de Betty. "¿Quién se atrevía a hablarle a Betty a esas horas?" se preguntaba Karasu claramente enfadado con quien fuera que fue el impertinente que le había hecho la llamada. Betty pudo reconocer el número que desde donde le marcaban y pese a su enorme fastidio, no tuvo más remedio que contestar a aquella fastidiosa persona.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres a estas horas? – interrogó Betty groseramente.

\- Estoy en la Casa de las Donas que esta en la avenida Joy Boy. Ven aquí y te explicaré a detalle. – contestó una voz grave y sombría.

\- ¡Por el amor de Oda! ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Y porque diablos estás en ese mugroso restaurante de donas?- gritó enfadada Betty.

\- Es el único lugar con área de fumadores que esta abierto las 24 horas. Y hoy tienen promoción de dos por uno. Solo ven aquí y cuando llegues te doy los detalles.

\- No se de que me estas hablando, pero no me interesa. ¡Vete al diablo y dejame en paz!

\- ¿Quieres ganarte 7,000 berries* esta noche?

\- ¡Quiero que te vallas al infierno y me dejes disfrutar mi cita a gusto!

\- ¿Prefieres 8,000, entonces?

\- Vete al carajo, pedazo de imbecil.

\- Te advierto que esa oferta de 8,000 berries no durará para siempre.

\- Ugh de acuerdo. Voy para allá. Llego en 15 minutos y más te vale que sea algo bueno.-contestó Betty secamente, tras lo cual colgó su celular.

Karasu miró a Betty algo preocupado, al parecer su cita había llegado a su fin. Karasu alcanzó a escuchar toda la conversación de Betty y aquella persona y por lo visto ellos estaban discutiendo algo del trabajo. ¿Qué clase de cosa le estaría pidiendo ese hombre a Betty? Nadie daba 8,000 berries sin razón, obviamente allí había algun negocio. La voz del interlocutor de Betty se le hacía muy familiar y desagradable cosa que le provocandole pensar varias cosas inquietantes al respecto. Karasu enía miedo que se tratara de alguna especie de negocio turbio o algún lío serio. La mente de Karasu comenzó a formular hipotesis de lo que pasaba con Betty. Se preguntó que tanto ganaría Betty en su nuevo negocio en comparación de lo que ganaba en el Hachinosu anteriormente. ¿Qué tal si el negocio de venta de productos femeninos estaba fallando y ahora tenía que trabajar como bailarina exotica en un club nocturno? Era una posibilidad, sin embargo sentía que había algunos cabos sueltos en esa teoría. ¿Quizá ella fabricaba drogas en su propia casa y las venía en discotecas del centro de la ciudad? Despues de todo Betty era muy buena en química y tenía conocimientos asombrosos de botánica y agronomía, por lo que no le extrañaría mucho que alguna de las inocentes plantas de su apartamento en realidad fueran ingredientes para hacer toda clase de alucinogenos y estupefacientes. A Karasu se le heló la piel al pensar que Betty podría estar metida en esa clase de líos, sin embargo otra parte de el sintió que esa teoría era bastante descabellada y el perfil de Betty distaba mucho de el de una dealer de drogas. Definitivamente todos esos episodios de Breaking Bad que pasaban en la sala de espera del hospital donde trabajaba le estaban afectando. ¿O quizá ella se ganaba la vida acompañando a viejos verdes millonarios a sus citas pretendiendo ser su joven y despampanante novia a cambio de dinero? A Karasu se le hincharon las venas de la frente al pensar en eso, imaginarse a Betty junto con esos patanes pervertidos le hacía sentir más que furia. Si, Betty era una mujer sensual y atractiva, pero esa no era escusa para tratarla como un objeto. ¡Esos rabo verdes no la merecían! Subitamente Karasu se sintió culpable por pensar así, Betty no era su novia, ella era solo su amiga y el no tenía derecho a estar celoso. Pero, si por algun motivo llegara a encontrarse con esos asquerosos millonarios pervertidos, que pagaban por fingir ser los novios de Betty, Karasu estaba convencido que les daría la paliza de su vida, nadie que trate a las mujeres de esa manera se podía salir con la suya, menos aún si era una de las mujeres que el apreciaba…

\- Oye, me llamó un ex colega del trabajo. Al parecer necesita que le haga un favor. Tengo que irme. Me divertí mucho contigo esta noche, siento en dejarte así de la nada, grandulón. – dijo Betty algo malhumorada y claramente avergonzada de abandonar a Karasu.

Karasu frunció el seño. Una parte de el quería reclamarle por tratar de irse de esa forma pero otra parte de el sentía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Betty era dueña de su propio tiempo y era obvio que ella necesitaba ese dinero que le ofrecían para pagar sus gastos. Además ya habían pasado un buen tiempo juntos, quizá independientemente de la dudosa situación laboral de Betty ya era tiempo de que ella se fuera. Pese al dolor físico y el malhumor Karasu se levantó de su cama y lentamente acompañó a Betty afuera.

\- Muchas gracias por venir Betty, en verdad, te lo agradezco. – contestó Karasu con cortesía mientras Betty abria la puerta.

\- Yo te agradezco a ti por dejarme pasar tiempo contigo, viejo. Ojalá luego podamos terminar de ver ese documental. -contestó Betty, tras lo cual, cerró la puerta de la casa de Karasu, dejando a aquel pálido hombre solo con sus pensamientos.

Karasu suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Quién diablos era el hombre con el que había estado hablando Betty hacía un rato?

XXXXXXXXXX

*Decidí darle a los Berries en este fanfic el precio equivalente del yen actual, teniendo en cuenta que un dólar estadounidense equivale a 109.16 yenes japoneses.

XXXXXXXXXX

Si han leído las notas anteriores de este y mis demás fanfics han de saber que pasé por un tiempo algo duro por ciertas cuestiones personales mías, pero ahorita algo mejor, con muchos objetivos a corto y largo plazo en mi vida personal así como varios fanfics que espero redactar y actualizar en esta plataforma (y posiblemente a AO3 y DA). Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han dado con sus comentarios y sus visitas, me hace feliz saber que les ha gustado mi trabajo.

Rosslie: Creo que había oido hablar de esa película hace tiempo, y ahora que me puse a buscar de ella ví las fotos de la película y al parecer el wey si se parece un poco al prota, jaja. Tal vez la vea ahorita que tengo un poco más de tiempo libre. Y si, as enfermedades crónicas son horrorosas, ojalá tu madre se sienta mejor y ambas de ustedes se encuentren bien en estos momentos. Les mando saludos y mis mejores deseos.

Monnie´s: Yo también he pasado por eso en el cine y es terrible, terminas arruinando la función por "distraída", jeje. ¡Oh! Rod Steward y su música siempre caen de maravilla, la verdad si creo que esa canción le queda como anillo al dedo a ese fanfic.

Y como siempre, les deseo lo mejor y agradezco mucho sus comentarios, ustedes son geniales.


	6. Chapter 6

La cafetería Casa de las Donas era un lugar bastante genérico y poco entretenido para Betty, pues la comida pese a ser deliciosa, era poco o nada nutritiva y la bebdia insoportablemente cara, sin embargo ella tenía que admitir que el hecho de que aquel lugar permitiera fumar y operara 24 horas era muy práctico, en especial teniendo en cuenta que muchos trabajadores nocturnos, así como juergistas hambrientos rondaban por esas avenidas. Betty entró al restaurante esperando encontrarse a aquel nefasto ex compañero de trabajo que al parecer no tenía ningún otro pasatiempo que importunar gente. Ella fue directamente a la mesa donde estaba sentado, se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo viendo directamente a los ojos a aquel nefasto individuo. Ella pensó que jamás volvería a toparse con ese pobre diablo, en especial ahora que había dejado de trabajar en aquel mugroso restaurante, sin embargo allí estaba frente a aquel imbecil, quien fumaba despreocupadamente.

\- Bien, aquí estoy. Ahora, dime que diablos quieres que haga por ti ahora, Shiryu. – dijo Betty desafiantemente.

Shiryu de la Lluvia era el encargado de publicidad y diseño del bar-restaurante en el que había estado trabajando Betty anteriormente. Era un tipo bastante cinico, de carácter cruel y desagradable, siendo posiblemente su talento como fotografo la unica cosa positiva que Betty podía rescatar de aquel singular individuo.

\- Eres muy grosera para estar necesitada de dinero. – gruñó aquel tipo mientras depositaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa.

\- ¿Y entonces me vas a decir qué quieres?

Antes de que Shiryu le contestara a Betty ella sintió una palmada en el hombro y volteó a ver atrás viendo a la persona que menos quería ver en aquellos momentos: Marshall D. Teach su horrible ex jefe de trabajo.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¡Es un gusto vernos después de tanto tiempo Betty! Necesito un poco de tu ayuda en Hachinosu.– dijo el horripilante hombre sonriendo.

Betty odiaba la sonrisa de ese tipo, tenía los dientes demasiado chuecos y amarillentos e incluso había algunos que ya estaban rotos o caídos, además de tener un aliento exesivamente desagradable.

\- ¡Ni pienses que voy a volver a poner un pie en tu mugroso restaurante! ¿No habías dicho que ibas a despedirme?- replicó Betty furiosa.

\- Vamos, solo fue una bromita, jamás despediría a nadie por motivos tan tontos. – se defendió Teach- Pero ese no es el punto. Verás, ahora necesito tu ayuda de manera desesperada, Hachinosu esta en crisis, tu eras una de nuestras camareras más queridas y ahora nuestra clientela ha bajado mucho desde que te fuiste…

\- ¿No será por el escandalo de el diente humano que se encontraron en medio de una hamburguesa o el boycott que organizaron las feministas cuando se enteraron que despediste a una mesera por estar embarazada? – preguntó Betty enfadada.

\- Ya aclaré que fue un error del cocinero y que el diente era mio. Y a la mesera no la despedí por estar embarazada, yo solo la despedí por que ya estaba muy gorda.– argumentó Teach.

\- ¡Eso no mejora las cosas cerdo asqueroso! ¡Además tu estas mucho más gordo que ella! – gritó Betty.

\- ¡No estoy gordo! ¡Solo son músculos hinchaditos! – se excusó Teach.

\- Como sea, no quiero tener nada que ver con tu mugrosa pocilga, en especial ahora que tengo que concentrarme en mi propio negocio.

\- La razón por la que te hable no es para que regreses a trabajar allí o al menos directamente. – argumentó Shiryu.

\- ¿Entonces para que quieren? – interrogó Betty.

\- Haré carteles de publicidad y necesito una modelo. Según Laffitte quedarías perfecta para la publicidad, comenzando con el hecho de que a ti no te molesta posar en poses, digamos, atrevidas. – dijo Shiryu.

\- ¡Que no me moleste no significa que voy a trabajar para ustedes después de lo que me hicieron pasar! – reclamó Betty.

\- Oh, bueno. Que lástima que esos 8,000 berries se van a ir a la basura.- dijo Teach de forma sarcástica.

\- ¿Crees que me dejaré mal pagar por ustedes otra vez? – gruñó Betty.

\- Siempre habrá alguien que se deje mal pagar por nosotros, al menos según la teoría de Marx. – contestó Teach confiado.

Betty frunció el seño. Pese a tener buenas ventas, sabía que necesitaría dinero extra para sus gastos el próximo semestre de facultad y si bien Teach no le ofrecía mucho, no veía a nadie más dandole 8,000 berries. Su ex jefe seguía siendo un cretino oportunista. ¿Cómo es que ese engendro pasó de hacer prácticas de arqueología con momias del neolítico y dar clases en una de las universidades públicas de mayor prestigio a regentear una copia barata de Hooters y pagarles a sus empleados una miseria?

\- De acuerdo, te daremos 8,500. – argumentó Shiliew tratando de convencer a Betty.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡No tengo para pagar eso! – reclamó Teach.

\- Sigue siendo poco para lo que me piden. – dijo Betty.

\- ¿9,000? – preguntó de nuevo Shiryu.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Quería contratarla a ella por ser barata! – gritó Teach horrorizado ante las negociaciones de Shiryu.

\- 12, 000 berries me vendrían bastante bien. – dijo Betty, sintiendose ya un poco más comoda tras las negociaciones con Shiryu.

\- Serán 10, 000 berries. Tómalo o dejalo. – contestó Shiryu.

\- De acuerdo, pero ni se te ocurra pedirme que haga cosas fetichistas ni raras. ¿Cuándo me tomarás las fotos?

Shiryu sonrió de forma pícara, mientras encendía otro cigarro.

\- Umm… me gusta el ambiente de esta cafetería. Solo quitate la ropa y… - pero antes de que acabara su oración Betty le lanzó una cachetada a el y a Teach.

\- ¡No sean payasos! – les reclamó.

\- ¡Auch! ¿A mi porque me golpean? ¡El pervertido aquí fue de Shiryu! – reclamó Teach adolorido.

\- Ugh, solo fue una broma. Aunque a decir verdad este lugar tiene buena iluminación y tengo mi camara lista. -masculló adolorido.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Betty perdiendo lo que le quedaba de paciencia.

\- La siguiente semana, haremos algunas tomas en casa de Laffitte y el resto en Hachinosu antes de que abramos. Te mandaré un mensaje para darte más detalles. – contestó Shiryu.

\- Bien, trato hecho.

\- Bueno, el trato esta hecho y ahora ya no tendré que preocuparme de nada. Creo que es hora de irme, al parecer me necesitan en Hachinosu, hay algunos problemas con unos mapaches. – dijo Teach alejandose del tumulto.

\- ¿Mapaches? – preguntó Betty algo desconcertada.

\- Han estado robando las cosas del almacen y al parecer son bastante agresivos. Tendré que ir a auyentarlos antes de que protección al consumidor y los ambientalistas me descubran. – dijo Teach mientras se alejaba de Shiryu y Betty.

Betty no tenía nada que decir al respecto de aquella oferta de trabajo, una parte de ella sentía que había perdido el tiempo al abandonar a Karasu por aquella oferta estúpida, pero otra parte de ella se sabía que en verdad necesitaba ese dinero. Aunque eso no le quitaba para nada la frustración que sentía en esos momentos. La camarera del local llegó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Betty.

\- Buenas noches. ¿Gusta ordenar algo? – dijo la mesera en un tono amable. Betty la miró, pese a tener un cuerpo juvenil y esbelto, su cara parecía la de una anciana con nariz enorme y enrrojecida. Eso, sumado a el hecho de que su cabellera larga estaba teñida con un color lila degastado y que usaba largas uñas postizas color negro le daban apariencia de toda una bruja.

\- No gracias, estoy a punto de irme. -contestó Betty ajustandose los lentes.

\- Yo te pido el combo del día. – dijo Shiryu.

\- El día de hoy hay promoción de dos por uno señor. ¿Le parece bien?

\- Exactamente por eso lo pedí. Uno de los platos será para mi y el otro para mi colega. – dijo Shiryu sonriendole a Betty.

\- Muy bien. ¿Gustan acompañar su comida con café o refresco?

\- Refresco de dieta. - exigió Shiryu.

\- Café descafeinado por favor. – pidió Betty.

\- Enseguida les traigo su orden. – contestó la mesera.

Betty se quedó en silencio, asombrada de que Shiryu le hubiera invitado de buena gana un platillo entero. Una parte de ella quería irse, sin embargo, algo en su interior le hacía sentir que lo mejor era primero esperar a que llegara el platillo y luego pagar su parte y marcharse de allí.

\- ¿Con quien estabas antes de venir aquí? – preguntó Shiryu a Betty.

\- Un amigo que conocí en secundaria. – contestó secamente.

\- Nunca entendí porque en secundaria te juntabas con puros inadaptados. ¿Tenías un magneto de idiotas? – preguntó Shiryu.

\- Que digas que yo tenía un magneto de idiotas es gracioso, en especial porque tu te la pasabas persiguiendome en el recreo. – contestó fríamente.

\- Tu siempre te haces la dificil y eso es irresistible para los hombres.

\- Tu siempre decías a tus amigos que yo era una chica "fácil". – reclamó Betty.

\- No lo eres, pero a veces pareces.

\- Si te pagaran por parecer idiota serías rico, pero si te pagaran por en verdad serlo serías millonario. – dijo Betty apagando su cigarro en el cenicero.

La mesera regresó con los platillos de ambos, los cuales les dejó amablemente sobre su mesa: quesadillas con una guarnición papas fritas y de postre una dona clásica de la casa. Betty le dio un gran mordisco a su quesadilla, deleitandose con el queso derretido que escurría de esta y tratando de olvidar que quien era el que la había invitado a cenar allí.

\- ¿No me vas a decir con quién diablos estabas saliendo cuando te llamé hace rato? – volvió a preguntar Shiryu. Betty se tragó su quesadilla de golpe antes de contestarle.

\- Salia con Karasu Rapp. – contestó tranquilamente.

La cara de Shiryu se vió entre sorprendida y disgustada, parecía como si Betty le hubiera confesado un crímen o pecado insoportable.

\- Cuando pense que yo tenía estandares bajos. – dijo Shiryu amargamente, tras lo cual mordió su quesadilla.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó Betty indignada.

\- No puedo creer que hayas salido con ese tarado. En especial después de todo el "harem" que has tenido. – contestó Shiryu con la boca llena de quesadilla.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te da envidia? – contestó pícaramente Betty, esforzandose en no verse ofendida o enojada.

\- ¿Yo envidiar a ese zoquete? En serio, no se que le ves a ese loco de los pájaros. El estuvo en mi grupo y era un maldito subnoral todo el tiempo. -contestó Shiryu- Parecía que le había dado una cáncer terminal y que tenía un tipo de retraso. Nunca hablaba de nada más que de pájaros y sus idioteces. Además el muy bobo estaba tratando de aplicar a una preparatoria técnica de enfermería y fantaseando con hacerse un científico. ¡Como si fueran a aprobar a ese tarado! El se la pasaba haciendo preguntas estúpidas toda la clase y se le olvidaban sus tareas tan seguido que cuando le robabas las que si había hecho y las entregabas a tu nombre, el ni siquiera se daba cuenta que se las habían robado, simplemente dejaba que lo regañaran por olvidar su tarea como imbécil. Nunca entendí como no lo mandaron a un manicomio y nos libraron de aguantar a ese tipo.

\- ¿Comó puedes ser tan cruel y juzgar así a la gente que es diferente? – gritó Betty indignada.

\- No soy cruel, solo digo la verdad. Además dudo que haya hecho algo con su vida, además de ponerse a recoger animalejos de la basura y…- Shiryu no terminó de hilar su oración pues Betty le tiró en la cara el café que le habían servido.

\- ¡Aghhh! ¡Maldita, perra malagradecida! – chilló Shiryu con la ropa y el rostro empapados con el café que le había tirado Betty.

\- ¡Eso te pasa por abrir la boca, idiota! ¡Agradece que aquí siempre sirven el café frío! ¿Qué te importa que el rescate animales de la basura? ¡Eso es hacer algo bueno por el mundo y es mucho mejor que ser fotografó fracasado que hace publicidad a restaurantes infestados de mapaches y viejos machistas! Y para tu información Karasu es enfermero profesional. ¡No me vuelvas a llamar al menos que tengas un fajo de berries para darme en seguida, baboso!– dijo Betty largandose del restaurante furiosamente, llevandose consigo la dona que le habían servido de postre.

La noche perfecta de Betty había quedado arruinada por una oferta laboral de unos imbéciles.

XXXXXXXX

Pues mi siguiente capítulo de este fanfic, haha. Ahora que se reveló el misterio de quien era el que le llamó a Betty inoportunamente, segurián las aventuras. La verdad fue divertido escribir este capítulo, espero haber revelado el misterio de la llamada de Betty de buena forma, pero recuerden que pronto habrá más misterios e imprevistos tanto como para Betty como para Karasu.

Les deseo lo mejor a mis lectores, en especial a Monnie´s que se que esta pasando un tiempo duro con esta contingencia de salud y les deseo lo mejor a todos.

Mil gracias a Monnie´s y a Rosslie por sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz saber que les esta gustando mi historia.


	7. Chapter 7

Betty despertó al oir el ruido de su despertador sintiendose completamente decaída. Había tenido una noche fatal por culpa de aquel encuentro que tuvo con Shiryu, al grado de tener pesadillas, además de que ni siquiera estaba segura si ella tendría oportunidad de trabajar para Teach y ganar aquellos 10,000 berries que quería, no después de la grosería que le había hecho a Shiryu. Lentamente Betty se alisto para el trabajo, duchandose y vistiendose formalmente, tras lo cual se hizo un plato de avena instantanea para desayuno. Aquel día tenía que checar algunas cosas con los provedores de aquellos productos que estaba vendiendo y conseguir más material para hacer aquellos jabones caseros que comenzaban a tener éxito entre sus clientas. Ella se sentía estupida por haber caído tan bajo y haber insultado a Shiryu de esa forma. También se sintió culpable de que durante todo el tiempo que Karasu y ella tomaron clases en la misma secundaria ella no lo defendió de patánes como Shiryu. Y si bien, podía escusarse con el hecho de que ambos estaban en diferentes salones Betty seguía pensando que nunca terminó de tratar bien a Karasu, ella sentía que no lo defendió bien de los brabucones y las brulas, ni lo incluyó entre sus amigos lo suficiente. Betty solo había comenzado a hablar con Karasu porque el y Dragon tenían una buena relación; si Dragon jamás hubiera sido amigo de Karasu ella jamás le hubiera prestado atención.

Betty paso todo aquel día de trabajo con la mente fija en Karasu, sintiendo como si algo le impidiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel hombre. Y así pasaron las horas del día hasta que Betty regresó a su casa.

Ahiru estaba recostada en el sofá con una taza de té en la mano y el televisor encendio. Al parecer estaba viendo una telenovela turca, llena de cursilerías, engaños y triangunos amorosos. Betty recordó al chico turco que conoció en una de las conferencias de paleontología que se llevaban a cabo en su universidad; Diaz Drake. Drake llevaba desde los once años viviendo en Grand Line y recientemente había conseguido trabajo como cuidador de animales y guía de un zoologico. Ella había salido un par de veces con Drake, sin embargo, jamás llegaron a tener nada serio. En certo modo Drake era parecido a Karasu, de apariencia tosca y masculina, bastante serio y tímido, pero de alguna manera compasivo y de buen corazón. Tal parecía que Betty solo salía con esa clase de chicos rudos con un interior sensible; o patanes. Betty frunció amargamente el seño al acordarse de esa asquerosa "cita" nocturna que tuvo con Shiryu. Aquel suceso la había dejado tan amargada que ella había apagado su celular todo el día para no tener que aguantar otra posible llamada de ese patán.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Llegaste casi a medianoche. Me asustaste mucho a mi y a Karasu.– preguntó Ahiru a Betty, haciendola abandonar sus pensamientos obscuros.

\- ¿Asusté a Karasu?– preguntó Betty sorprendida.

\- ¡Hablo varias veces a la casa para saber que había pasado contigo! ¡Dijo que no contestaba tu celular y que no sabía exactamente donde estabas! El pobre estaba tan nervioso, casi salimos a media noche a buscarte, pero gracias a Oda llegaste bien. Exepto por el hecho que te tumbaste a la cama sin quitarte la ropa y el maquillaje y estampaste todo tu maquillaje en la almohada.

Betty se sonrrojó apenada en pensar que había hecho pasar a sus amigos tantas preocupaciones inutiles. Sin embargo lo que más impresiono a Betty fue el hecho de que Karasu estuviera tan preocupado por ella.

\- ¿Karasu habló contigo? – preguntó Betty nerviosa.

\- Si, el preguntó que si habías llegado bien y luego me dijo que tu no contestaste sus mensajes. Eso nos preocupó mucho.

\- ¿Le avisaste cuando llegué?

\- Claro, que le avisé. Es más hasta le envié una foto tuya para mostrarle que era verdad. – dijo Ahiru mostrandole la pantalla de su teléfono a Betty.

Betty casi se desmaya al verse a si misma acurrucada en posición fetal y roncando, seguida de la frase : "Ya volvió y se puso a mimir :3". Se sintió rara al ver como Karasu simplemente contestaba a la frase de Ahiru diciendo: "Bueno, esta bien. Mañana le habló. Gracias. Disculpa por asustarte."

Horrorizada Betty encendió su celular, dandose cuenta de la descomunal cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Karasu. Sin duda le había hecho pasar un mal rato a su amigo. Betty, preocupada por Karasu y apenada por haberlo asustado tanto marcó a su número, esperando que el contestara y aclarar todo.

Karasu estaba acostado en su cama, tratando de dormir, pero fallando al respecto. Había tenido una mala noche preocupandose por Betty y ese asunto por el cual se había ido y aquel día había no sido particularmente mejor. Había tenido un dolor de cabeza terrible todo el día y lo unico que había hecho fue tomar sus medicamentos, perparar algo de comida recalentada y tumbarse en su cama como si fuera un bulto. Su madre aún estaba en el congreso fuera de la ciudad y el hecho de que estuviera obligado a mantener reposo absoluto creaba una sensación de soledad bastante incomoda para Karasu. El dolor de cabeza hacía que no pudiera concentrarse en la televisión, mucho menos en un libro, ni hablar de tratar de salir a caminar al parque. De repente escuchó el tono de su celular. Karasu gruñó en silencio, pues presentía que se trataba de una persona tratando de venderle algun producto o alguna encuesta. Se levantó lentamente de su cama y contestó sin ver el número telefónico.

\- ¿Qué quiere? – dijo Karasu en voz baja y ronca.

\- Hola Karasu, siento mucho haberte dejado preocupado anoche.

\- ¿Betty? ¿Estas bien? – pregutnó Karasu sorprendido por su llamada.

\- Si, claro. Estoy bien, disculpa por no contestar anoche.

\- No importa… que bien que estas bien. ¿Qué tal te fue en la reunión?

\- Ugh, fue algo raro en muy mal sentido.

\- ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Te estafaron? – preguntó Karasu preocupado.

\- ¡No, claro que no! Lo único que pasó que me encontre con alguien desagradable. Y me pelé con el.

\- Oh, ya veo. – contestó Karasu brevemente. De alguna forma ambos presentían que era mejor no ahondar en el tema, o al menos no en ese momento.

\- Oye, siento haberte dejado solo el día de ayer. Tu crees que nos podríamos volver a ver otro día, ya sabes, para reponer toda esa tontería que te hice pasar y terminar de ver la película.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, por supuesto que si. Mañana estaré libre a partir de las cinco así que podemos vernos un poco más tiempo que ayer. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Oh, bueno. No suelo tener visitas tan seguido y mi madre esta fuera del país en un congreso. Pero no me parece mala idea. – concluyó Karasu.

\- Vale, llegaré allí a las cino y media. ¡Cuídate mucho grandulón! -contestó Betty antes de colgar su celular.

Karasu sonrió antes de dejar su celular en la repisa de su cuarto. Dos citas en una misma semana, con una misma persona. Tal parecía que aquel imprevisto en su excursión con Dragon y sus hijos había sido una bendición para el.

XXXXXXX

La verdad es que me esta divirtiendo mucho escribir este fanfic, disculpenme si ultimamente no le doy tanto seguimiento al resto de mis historias, me he ocupado en proyectos escolares y personales algo complicados y aunque tengo chorrocientas ideas para nuevos fanfics y más capítulos de los fanfics que ya he escrito, mi creatividad a veces se esfuma en cuanto me siento a escribri. Pero afortunadamente me hoy me di el tiempo para escribir este capítulo para


End file.
